


Two Little Birds

by Evelynn_Rose



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Blood of Zeus (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Trauma, Developing Relationship, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Infidelity, Inspired by Poetry, Multi, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evelynn_Rose/pseuds/Evelynn_Rose
Summary: One is free to fly, the other is caged. One seeks companionship, the other courts fear.
Relationships: Hera/Zeus (Blood of Zeus), Hermes/Melinoe (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Two Little Birds

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate story for my version of Melinoe. This begins three years before Electra gives birth to Seraphim and Heron, it is the journey before that. I just see Hermes and Melinoe together, and in a way it is sweet...mostly bittersweet.

Melinoe popped head out of portal, cautiously scanning room, filled with emerald lights, popping in and out of view.

"Hello!"

Goddess jumped, the rest of her all but falling out of the portal. God was at her side instantly, hands on her arms, helping her to stand.

"Pardon, but," Goddess squinted, sunlight from cave opening streaming through, hurting her eyes, "are you Hermes? Hecate told me he would meet me."

"I am. Are you Melinoe?"

Hermes noted how pale woman was, lifetime spent underground telling, a few rays of sunlight making her squint.

"I am. Forgive me," Melinoe frowned, "thank you for stopping me from getting to know the floor..."

Melinoe looked at Hermes, God's build very different to her Father's.

Hermes had a lean frame, muscles dancing beneath himation, fabric and shadow masking them somewhat. It was clear he kept himself in tip top shape.

Hades? Hades had let himself go, gaining substantial stomach, Goddess battling laughter when he rested it on the dining table...

* * *

Hermes skin was honey, oozing from koronios, his eyes the colour of the sky, purest azure. He wore kerykeion around his arm, petasos' wings protruding from helmet.

"How much did Hecate tell you about myself, about Mount Olympus?"

"Only that I may be vilified, because of who my Father is, and that you assist her in rounding up the souls of the dead, and bringing them here, to be judged by the Gods."

Hermes raised golden brunette brow, braid swaying with head tilt.

"That is not enough to go on. Would you like to come with me, to Mount Olympus?"

"Is it my decision?"

God felt anxiety creep through veins. Saffron's earthy musk made its ways into man's nostrils, adding to his unease.

"Of course. You are free to think here, free to fly."

Melinoe left Hermes, dropping arms.

"I was never free. I am not allowed to be. I cannot decipher Father's motives for letting me come here. All I could do was look through mirrors, seeing life, hearing laughter, when I was surrounded by misery."

"Zeus and Demeter called for you, they fought your Father tooth and nail to let you walk among us. Hecate negotiated between Hades and your Aunt and Uncle. The Gods will greet you, Melinoe. I would not bring you there, if I thought otherwise..."

* * *

_Kept in Tartarus for the first one hundred years of her life, Melinoe had gotten used to the darkness, the dust, floors littered with bones, must and iron in the air._

_She was allowed to view life above soil, above dirt, rays of light bathing all in Mount Olympus, those rays never kissing her skin. The mirror showed her happiness, sorrow, budding relationships, affections ending abruptly, she heard intimate conversation, Goddess aware she shouldn't be listening, watching, viewing such things._

_She observed because made her feel slightly less ill, considering her parents, their predilections towards brutality, the fact their cries echoed through the halls..._

* * *

Hermes' sorrowful face made Melinoe feel guilty.

"I would like to go with you."

God's frown lifted.

"Excellent!" Man charmed woman, her headache forgotten for a few seconds. "Here."

Hermes took off petasos, placing it on woman's head. She grinned, flushing.

"To shield your eyes."

Goddess nodded.

"Take my hand, grasp it tightly, and please, do ask to stop if you feel like vomiting. It happens, from time to time..."

A little mischief in God's tone amused Goddess, but concern usurped that.

"Why would I vomit?"

"Because," Hermes smiled, offering arm, Goddess taking it, holding on tight, "I run..."

* * *

"Let us not crowd her. This will be overwhelming for her."

Zeus saw niece, and his stomach lurched at the sight. She was unwell, quivering, pasty, veins raised, she swayed her way out of Hermes hand. It charmed him somewhat, seeing his son's helmet upon her head. Gods and Goddess' scattered, some keeping eyes on woman.

"Melinoe."

Goddess of Propitiation looked up, shaking head free of grogginess, rust eyes lighting up, upon seeing her uncle.

* * *

"It is hard to believe you are the same woman I saw, all those years ago..."

Zeus mused, Melinoe asking for hug. She got the warmest cuddle she had ever received.

"Kaliméra, my dear. It is a delight to see you. You look quite unwell, however."

Melinoe grinned.

"Kaliméra, to you, too, Uncle. It is alright, Hermes did warn me. I shall be fine, I just need to sit..."

The God of Thunder frowned.

"Why did you not use the portal?"

Hermes smiled sheepishly.

"I wished for Melinoe to truly view her surroundings, the view from her mirror is awfully small. I did not intend on making her ill..."

Zeus smiled.

"Are you sure he is your son?" Hera teased, leaving temple. God of the Sky froze. "He is kind, giving and moral. You are giving, but far from moral..."

Melinoe flinched.

"I need to sit, before I fall down..."

Hermes helped her walk to the dining table, woman sitting with her head down.

* * *

Demeter left bedchamber, scowling at Hera, that falling off face quickly, replaced with mask of joy when she saw Melinoe.

"Zeus?!" Goddess of the Harvest's chartreus eyes pierced God, pinning him to the wall. "Why did you not inform me our niece is on Earth," she pointed, "right THERE?!"

"Because Melinoe is not feeling well, and, I _knew_ you would..."

Demeter broke into full sprint towards her niece, God groaning, choosing to walk over, his son, Hermes trying to keep Goddess calm.

* * *

"Auntie?" Melinoe felt eyes upon her, shrinking into bench, body starting to shake, sun hurting the skin on her arms. "I, I..."

Woman curled up, flesh reddened, Demeter glaring Hermes down, silently telling him to back off.

God did so, heading to kitchen, brewing up some mint tea, recalling Demeter had told him it soothed roiling stomachs.

* * *

"Is that Melinoe?"

Ares scarlet eyes made their way over woman, pausing on her long legs. Hermes placed tray down.

"Brother, please," Messenger God was exasperated, "your wondering eye is rarely appreciated, at the best of times. Right now? Definitely not."

Ares grinned, pearly whites vicious in low light.

"You did not answer my question. And, why are you tending to her? Simpering?"

"I will answer it for you, lecher." God of War jumped, Demeter's thinly veiled threat's cloak weakening. "Yes, that is Melinoe, and, if I catch you looking at her like that again, I will cut off your testicles, and use them for decoration, hang them outside Hephaestus' bedchamber..."

The God of War was amused, but disturbed trumped it, so he stepped back, letting his brother past.

"Because I am one of the few who is not trying to get under her chiton..."

Hermes felt little need to continue the conversation. He bowed to Demeter, and retrieved tea tray.

* * *

Melinoe returned to Tartarus drained, questions flying at her a mile a minute, disorientating, making her stumble over her words.

She returned to Tartarus with a pouch filled with mint leaf tea, irony more bitter than the brew itself...

Opening pouch, making herself some tea to go with her meal, something cold grazed finger. She delved further into the pouch and pulled out a small golden rooster, woman asking her Mother what that meant.

She said it symbolised the light of the day, and music, it would accompany a lyre. its melody symbolising positivity, new dawns.

Melinoe wasn't sure what to make of it.

Persephone pretended she was uninterested, but smiled after turning.

Her daughter could have picked a worse man to be interested in...

* * *

A week of awkward interactions followed, Melinoe attempting conversation, hoping she wasn't looked at, like her skin was purple. She bonded with the Muses, her Great-Aunt Mnemosyne like second mother, letting her join her nine-strong brood of daughters, treating her like tenth.

Polyhymnia sung melodic hymns, flowing sweetly from mouth, Melinoe following on tune, singing something she adored, her voice mollifying souls in Tartarus' Soul Pits, ceasing their deranged howling, helping them rest (somewhat) peacefully.

A few Gods looked her way, most smiling innocently, listening to Goddess of Propitiation singing her heart out, men gauging her reactions, making sure she was not uncomfortable.

This included Apollo, Melinoe blushing when she saw him, shade deepening when her eyes found Hermes. Ares' carmine irises unnerved her somewhat, Goddess determined he would not dull her shine, kill the moment.

* * *

"Hello, Melinoe, my dear."

Mnemosyne offered hand, Melinoe taking it.

"Hello, Mnemosyne. I would like to thank you," Goddess twirled mahogany braid, "for letting me sit with your daughters. I understand that my position makes me, somewhat different from everyone else here."

Purple waves moved gracefully, elder shaking her head.

"You are family, what your role is matters not. I will look out for my own. If anyone slanders you for being Hades' daughter, let me know."

"Um," Melinoe paused, "have I caused any of you to have nightmares? Since I have been coming here, I have heard rumours of terrors at night, on Earth, too."

Goddess of Memory, reluctantly nodded.

"Yes, Melinoe, because of your Father. You gained the ability to use psychological horror, your presence causes people's minds to darken, their thoughts to become tangled in shadow, fear woven into the threads of their dreams. This is due to your blood, not you. You do not mean to cause alarm, I can tell that much."

"Gods...," Goddess was mortified, "why did no one tell me?"

"Because they care for you. Most welcomed you here, no?"

"Because _certain_ Gods care for you..."

Thalia giggled, sparing Hermes a glance. Her older sister, Terpsichore stood, twirling around, asking for Melinoe's hand.

"I believe that rooster you have on your clasp is Hermes', and he certainly seems interested."

Melpomene huffed, an overly-dramatic sigh.

"But, he should not be! His consort, Penelope is due to give birth to his son any day now! He should be with her!"

Mnemosyne soothed her daughter.

"He _is_ with her, he stays with her each, every day, and always has an ear out, just in case. He has grown much, over the years. Melinoe," Goddess of Memory knelt next to funerary Goddess, "Hermes does not seek a partnership, he seeks a friend, an ear. Many of his family war with themselves, they toil with liberty and fight with sense. Most of the Gods, Goddess' here are unfaithful, yet Hermes did not marry. He did not want to cause harm to any woman, as he cares for them as a person, their minds, not for their bodies. Yes, Penelope is due to give birth, but their son is born of love. They may not share the same bed, anymore, but, it is clear Hermes wants to be in her life, their son's life. He is free to act as he wishes. If I thought he meant Melinoe any ill will, I would see it, before he tried. He lets me read him, freely."

Lilac hair was twirled, sapphires eyes twinkling.

" _Unlike_ Apollo and Ares..."

She gestured to both Gods, former being pulled into bedchamber by a man, latter slinking off, to find Aphrodite, praying to his father's beard that she was _not_ with her husband...

* * *

Melinoe entered portal, reconsidering entering home, upon grunting, groaning, red permeating air, spectrum spread across vast expanse, blood on the wind.

She ran to her room, padding behind her ignored, until large, bulbous head pressed against her door, whines making Melinoe feel guilty. She opened the door to see Cerberus, mutilated corpse of a man in one mouth, one of his arms in another.

"That is disgusting, Cerberus." Goddess closed russet orbs, feeling squeamish. "Put him down, please."

Cerberus dropped the body and limb, middle head tilting, aware he had done something wrong.

"Wait there, boy." Goddess found cloth, wet it, and began cleaning hound's mouths. "You did not eat any of that, did you?" All three heads nodded. "Oh, by Uncle's beard, your stomach will be in agony later. I will have to go to the Asclepeion Chamber, find something to lessen your...," she grimaced, "sickness..."

Melinoe prayed the hound did not begin vomiting in her bedchamber, it was bad enough that congealed blood pooled under her door, and the pile of flesh was rotting already, its putrefying scent would permeate the room soon, the bones would sit, in morbid fashion on the floor, until someone picked them up.

Melinoe was _not_ picking them up.

* * *

"I hear Penelope gave birth to a healthy baby boy. Congratulations are in order."

Hermes grinned, looking out over field.

"She has, his name is Pan."

Melinoe smiled.

"I trust she is well? My Mother was unwell after I was born, not that my Father bothered...I am glad you want to be there for both, Penelope and Pan are fortunate."

Messenger God shook his head.

"Oh, we are far from couple. We were, for a few years, then I met..."

Bitterness came from Goddess second time, waft of strange sweetness scent God recognised.

"Crocus. I met him when his Grandfather lay dying. Apollo, his son, Asclepius and myself tended to him. We can assist, but not save. I fell in love with his tranquil nature, he countered my brashness. He was killed in a tragic accident, by myself. He often wore saffron around his neck. You wear it, and its scent carries painful memories for me."

Melinoe teared up, sniffling, masking it with the back of her hand.

"I cause people misery." She could not bear to face God. "Tell me to leave and I will. I cannot keep causing damage. If I had known what I could do, I would have stayed buried underground. The light causes anxiety, the darkness clings, yet masks my fragility. It cloys, but protects me, others from me."

Melinoe left before Hermes could say anything.

She wasn't seen for another year, God's stomach dropping, permanent lump in his throat, his appetite waned.

Being a Father was joyous, a brother marvellous.

But, the God of Trade wished to be a friend, ally, providing ear, shoulder.

He wanted to shoulder burden, take its weight off someone's shoulder, ease their struggle.

He wanted to shoulder Melinoe's burden.

It was not his weight to carry.

* * *

Goddess thought entirety of Mount Olympus hated her.

She left sanctuary only to gather souls that could not move on, or simply refused to, leading them to the Asphodel Meadows, the sound of howling dogs following her, citizens verbal abuse slung at her, as she walked.

Nothing was fair. The other Gods were adored, mortals even bedded them, with little shame, unless they fell pregnant.

Then, they, themselves would be subjected to foul words, slurs, insults.

Then, the focus would be taken off the 'dreaded' daughter of Hades, daughter of Tartarus, daughter of chaos and suffering.

The world around her became brown, air filled with the scent of rotten leaves, produce turning to mush, blotted with mould, everything wilting, perishing, scintillating blooms dying dreadful death, because she walked by.

People swooned over Persephone, offering garlands of flowers, koronios' filled with the syrupy wine, a few eyes wandering down her form.

They scorned Hades, God smirking, eyes ablaze with perverse beguilement.

_Melinoe?_

Mortals either ignored or berated, nothing in-between. She did what she was required to do and fled, tail between her legs.

 _Before_ she saw flash of talaria, himation flying into view, God whizzing past.

She knew Hermes wanted to help.

She also knew that if Hades got his hands on him, he would unman him, string him up by his testicles in front of his mirror and chuckle as Mount Olympus erupted into fits of rage.

Melinoe would not place her burden on anyone else.

* * *

When he smiled? The Gods knew Melinoe began to slip, control her Father had trained her to have slipping. She saw him again, six months later, and did not run, did not hide. She took a ruby apple, plump and juicy, leaving it for him, seeing him take it, take a bite and smiling warming her heart.

The ice began to melt, frozen liquid in her veins thawing, block encasing her heart chipping, woman taking chipper to it.

* * *

When she saw his consorts all over him, funerary Goddess took a step back. Despite him shaking his head, the ladies persisted.

He would dismiss them, Melinoe regretting daring exploration of Mount Olympus, hearing how the women spoke to him riling her.

* * *

"Do you dismiss me because birth changed my body?"

Penelope pouted, refusing to get off God's bed. Hermes gasped.

"Why ever would I think such a thing? Your body is wonderous thing, even more so, as it held our son within it, cradled him in safe embrace. Why would I think lesser of you?"

Merope disagreed.

"No," the nymph shook her head, "it is someone else, is it not?"

Hermes groaned.

"Yes, it is, and I thought the two of you understood, when I dismissed you. I believe I did so in a fair manner. I do not know if she returns my affections, but I am willing to try."

Merope fell to her knees, licking lips. Penelope moved closer, placing hands on God's chest.

"Is she willing to do whatever you want?"

Hermes moved.

"That is not what this is about. I do not care to have her on her knees, on my bed, unless she cares to be."

Merope clutched at God's hand, man cursing.

"When I return here, I want the room to be empty."

Hermes left, false wails ignored, man seeing Melinoe, standing by mirror.

He couldn't see anything, but clearly, she could?

* * *

**Melinoe...**

Hades' singsong tone mocked his daughter. She ignored him, looking at the floor, pillars, sky, anything to avoid his gaze.

**Why did you not tell me where you were going?**

**You know it irks me when you lie.**

Melinoe cursed.

"No," Goddess snarled, "you adore when I lie, it gives you ample opportunity to refer to me as an infant, when I am clearly an adult."

**If you think me unknowing...**

**I see all, Melinoe. I have eyes.**

**Who's spine did you borrow?**

Hades face appeared in the mirror, and Hermes hid, heart in mouth.

Melinoe looked an awful lot like him...

* * *

She did not hold the venom her Father did, but she was all edges, cheeks hollowed, jaw you could slice your finger on.

"I borrowed **yours**. Do not say you dislike that. I have ears, Father, I know when Mother steals it, it drives you mad."

Hermes swallowed. He began to understand why woman did not act like the others. She had only heard, possibly witnessed violent, chaotic lust, anger melding with 'love,' the culmination of her parents 'affections' the glue that stuck them together, fluid sticky, stubborn.

* * *

Hades grinned, cheeks flushing, eyes glazing, concern flooding Messenger God's veins. He knew what man was about to say, wanting to swoop in, 'rescue' the girl and play the hero.

Goddess was no girl, she was a woman. She was young, by God standards, and Hermes was much, much older, the thought, oddly not perturbing him, it didn't put him off.

Goddess could save herself.

Though, currently, she appeared to want to jump off the balcony, eyeing it intently...

* * *

**It does drive me to insanity, though was I ever, truly sane?**

**Shouldn't I feel bad, that it drives my daughter mad?**

**Why do I not feel ashamed?**

"Because you are disgusting, simple. I shall not be returning, whilst you charge around, raging bull, horns pricked, not the only thing."

Melinoe snorted, voice morphing into her Father's, Hermes having heard enough. He rushed in there, standing behind woman.

* * *

"You think I do not notice? You make it obvious, when I am trying to eat, sleep, tend to the souls, prevent bodies from decay taking hold, but I am not allowed peace, am I? You either deny my existence, or tell me that I am not allowed to look at anyone. You refuse to acknowledge that my body is changing, my mind is. I will do what I want, and you will sit there, and complain, whilst doing nothing. You are all mouth, and I shall keep your spine as long as I wish. You do not use it, anyway, you sit all day. Rue me all you wish. Blame **me** for what **you** did."

Hades snarled, knowing what Melinoe referred too.

**I did nothing wrong.**

He bluffed, woman knew she was getting somewhere.

"With Mother? No, Father, that is not what I am talking about." Hermes placed hand on her shoulder, attempting to mollify. Woman appeared to snap out of daze. " **Minthe** , Father. That is the last word on the matter."

Woman left space, sitting on bench, head in hands. Hermes stared down Hades, God of the Underworld taking knife, cutting across mirror, shattering it, near Hermes throat. He turned, remaining behind pillar, hiding Melinoe from her Father's eyes.

He muttered spell, deafening Hades to her words, too.

* * *

"Why do people make love? It is not love, it sounds like torture..."

Goddess' words confirmed Hermes suspicions. His stomach twisted.

"Is that what you believe is happening? That people hurt one another?"

Melinoe nodded.

"That is what I hear, and I often see bruises, blood. I unwillingly bleed and hurt every month," Goddess threw up hands, "why would I willingly choose to bleed and be injured?"

"It need not be painful, Melinoe. Some want it to be, though I think most do not. It can be whatever you wish it to be."

Hermes said her name with such compassion, coated in so much sugar, it gave woman the shakes, as if she had eaten too much of it.

"I...why do they sound like wounded animals, then?"

Hermes spluttered, trying not to laugh.

* * *

When Melinoe laughed, God let himself chuckle, fast becoming belly laughter. Something troubled him, however.

She had yet to say _his_ name, she had not said it since the day he met her.

Did she not want to familiarize herself with him?

Had he made a mistake?

* * *

"Hermes?"

Melinoe said his name a year later, when Summer began to transition into Autumn, slight elevation in breeze blowing her hair, making God's stomach flutter. He felt warm, fuzzy, like he was tucked under his favourite fur.

"Why did you give me this?"

She held up rooster pendant.

"Why? Did it get you into trouble?"

"No. I showed it to Mother. If I had chosen Father, on the other hand?"

Melinoe chuckled.

"She said it symbolised new dawn, sunrise, its splendour."

"It does." Messenger God nodded. "I gave it to you because it was a new dawn for you, being allowed to leave Tartarus, it was the dawn of a new day, I thought it,..."

God's tongue stuck, brain unable to find the correct word, leaving him scrambling.

"Prudent?"

Man nodded, grin widening.

"Excellent word."

"Thank you." Goddess masked blush behind sweep of her hair. "I have been speaking with the Muses, and they have helped me further understand intimacy, the mechanics of it. I thought I ought to ask women, as well as men, and their reactions, what they said changed my opinion on it, somewhat. I would like to apologise, for judging many of the Gods, including you. I saw how badly affected my Mother was, after Father committed adultery, and believed it an evil, vile act. I did not consider that people marry for all sorts of reasons, they bed one another for multitude of reasons, too. I had one vision of a relationship, a marriage. I was being narrow-minded, and, for that, I sincerely apologise."

Hermes offered arms, woman stepping into them, being that close to her intimate, without need to go further.

* * *

_"Could I ask all of you something?"_

_The Muses grinned, knowingly._

_"I see," Euterpe smirked, "Ares finally got your attention?"_

_Melinoe's eyes widened._

_"NO! Not him! By Uncle's trident, no! I would rather use the trident than be with him!"_

_Muses laughed, their Mother far from amused._

_"Where did you get THAT from? It is clearly Hermes, Euterpe."_

_Mnemosyne rolled her eyes._

_"Let us restart, please?"_

_Ladies nodded, Goddess clapping hands together._

* * *

_Melinoe nodded, somewhat reluctantly, when Goddess of Memory said Hermes a second time._

_"Did you give him the apple?"_

_Funerary Goddess nodded a third time, Muses gasping._

_"She did it!"_

_Polyhymnia jumped up and down with glee, clapping excitedly._

_"Yes, I did it!" Eyes upon her made woman was to slink under the table, melt into the floor. "Please...," bronze eyes scanned surrounds, "I do not want the Gods hearing this. I want to talk to women, get their opinion. The only man I wish to ask is Hermes. From the sounds I have heard here? It sounds horrible! Please tell me it is not torturous..."_

_Sisters giggled, shaking their heads in tandem._

_"It is wonderful!"_

_Urania flushed, face the same vibrant shade as her hair, Melinoe thinking that Mnemosyne would be the one to pass on intimate information._

_She was incorrect..._

* * *

_"I have bedded a man and woman, and it was as far from 'torture' as one could get..."_

_Urania continued._

_"What is the difference?"_

_Melinoe asked, curiosity gnawing._

_"Women tend to make sure you are ready, men dive in, head first..."_

_Funerary Goddess was horrified, face paling a tad. Mnemosyne stepped in, more experience than all there, combined._

* * *

_"I do not begrudge my daughter's from entering relationships, or being sexual, so long as they are cautious and respectful, hence the pomegranate seeds." She gestured to Melinoe's purse, tucked under fabric used as belt. "You eat one every morning, as do almost all of the Goddess' here, and the mortal women that are consorts. Otherwise..."_

_Mnemosyne giggled._

_"Well, I, for one cannot speak on having children," she gave each of her daughter's a look, "I have nine. But there would be far more, were it not for those seeds. You have your Mother and Aunt to thank for them."_

_Melinoe smiled._

_"I fear I am blooming late, in terms of intimacy..."_

_Polyhymnia tilted head._

_"Have you not," Melinoe shook head, "not even...?"_

_Blond gasped, thrown by younger's admission._

_"It is never too late!" Clio took her hand. "You want it to be special, you do not want to say you have had sex, just for the sake of it. It should not be take for granted. I see why Hera is livid."_

_Mnemosyne's jaw dropped, going to halt her daughter's words._

_"She has every right to be!" Thalia agreed, wavy blond locks flowing down her back like the sea. "He would rather warm the beds of mortals than his own wife!"_

_Melinoe blurted out, despite not knowing much on the topic at hand._

_"All of the Gods and Goddess' here commit adultery, no? Why is Zeus considered terrible, when no other is?"_

_Goddess of Memory cleared throat._

_"Most have, and some continue to do so, however," pastel blues sharpened, "that does not give any of us the right to hurl insults. Hera must deal with Zeus alone, and alone she shall. It is not our weight to bear."_

_Mnemosyne closed her eyes, taking a deep breath._

_"Melinoe, what you must know is that your body and mind must be one, if you wish to engage in anything. Communicate with Hermes, learn your own form, so you can tell him what you like. If anything feels wrong, it hurts, speak. Do not feel you must let it happen, to please him. Not that I think Hermes would do that. I do not believe that he would do anything to cause you distress. Try a few things, before you do the act itself. If it does not happen, do not feel upset, disheartened. It can take time for the body to adjust. Be true, be cautious, and be yourself. Do not let anyone ask you to change. You are panemorfi the way you are. Clearly, Hermes agrees..."_

_Goddess gave Melinoe a hug._

_"He is a sweet man, I have never known him to be uncouth, or arrogant, unlike..."_

_Mnemosyne eyed Ares, God trying to pull Aphrodite into his bedchamber._

_The Muses laughed aloud._

_Melinoe chuckled, quietly, tact utilised._

* * *

"Good morning, everyone."

Melinoe waved, breakfast table crowded, mountains of food piled up, Goddess' stomach rumbling.

She wanted to sit next to Hermes.

Hermes had his two year old son, Pan on his lap, and woman did not want to intrude.

She, instead asked to sit next to Zeus, and Apollo, God of the Sun's smile dazzling, making her cheeks darken.

Messenger God looked up at that very moment, and his stomach sank, his brother taking loaf of bread, giving it Melinoe.

He knew she was being kind, well-mannered, but still, it made his chest hurt.

He hid his face behind his son's himation.

* * *

"He has to glamour on Earth, so Penelope does not have abuse hurled at her..."

Melinoe smiled at Pan, kneeling, offering hand, little boy taking it. The child's lower half was that of a goat, and the small protrusions in his forehead, woman assumed were horns?

* * *

"Hello there." Goddess spoke softly. "Pardon if I act odd, I do not know how to act around children. I dislike that he has to do that, a mere child."

Hermes nodded.

"I suppose you are wondering why he is half animal, half human."

It wasn't a question, but Melinoe nodded.

"He is classed as God of the Mountains, and goats are synonymous with mountains. However, Zeus believes it a curse, due to his Mother's infidelity. He believes The Moirai cursed her, and him, as a result."

Melinoe looked at the boy.

"That is a shame, but," she smiled, "you, little one are wonderful as you are, a charming little soul, and a very lucky boy. Your Father is the most compassionate man I know, and would do anything for you. If he wants me to assist, I will, little one."

Pan nodded for his Father, adults chuckling.

"I would like that, I would like that very much."

Melinoe would wait to speak to Hermes about what she had gone to him for.

* * *

"May I ask you something personal?"

"You wish to know about sex, and how it is for men?"

Melinoe nodded, bravery growing before God.

"I can only speak for myself, but it feels pleasant, then becomes phenomenal, steadily creeping waves, hopefully for both. It does not always happen, but there are several variations of sex. Between men and men, women and women, men and women, two, three, four people. I always ask for permission, however. I would not want to act, if someone was unsure."

"I would like to, but find myself unsure."

Hermes nodded.

"Would you like me to show you?"

Goddess nodded the bun off her head, hair unfurling down back, when God moved his mouth towards hers. She squeaked, Hermes raising brow, pulling back a tad.

* * *

"Please," Goddess of Propitiation let out plea, "I have not tried any of this, and I know I am asking much, but I cannot know, unless I try?"

Hermes wrapped arms around woman, kissing her, letting her work out what to do, follow his lead. The little gasps she made, intakes of breath, for the first time since the God had met her, Goddess relaxed completely, melting into him, guard well and truly down.

This moment was precious, younger, less responsible self seeking more...

_No._

It wasn't up to him what happened. God would not dictate what would and wouldn't. Melinoe had had enough of that kind of treatment.

* * *

Hermes had been in Melinoe's bedchamber a few times, sleeping, chatting, dozing in the heat of the midmorning sun.

Goddess was nervous, God keeping her upright, taking things step by step. From her face to her chest, removing robes as he did so, sternum to apex left Melinoe questioning, as mouth and hands quested.

If this was _supposed_ to be unpleasant, why was it not?

Melinoe let his name fly, grabbing onto table, bed frame, voice saccharine, becoming servile. He stopped at that point.

Hermes resisted own urges, temptation begging to delved into.

* * *

The first time the lovers tried to dance, it did not work quite the way Melinoe wanted it to. Her body wouldn't ease its death-grip on pain, despite Hermes being placid. It hurt, and kept hurting, God retreating, but remaining in her embrace. She felt her eyes well up, combatting it with watching God from under her eyelashes, as he lay next to her, predicament obvious.

* * *

"I refuse to leave you, not when you struggle."

Hermes was hesitant, focusing on redirecting energy.

"You are worried."

"I am. Not about you, or your candour, but I cannot remove what I think about intimacy from my mind. I feel terrible. Please, tell me what you need."

Messenger God questioned funerary Goddess, woman making it clear she was not letting him deal with himself alone.

Melinoe crawled down the bed, hands on his hips, steadily kneading, eyes on his face, moving lower, gauging every twitch, movement, miniscule or not. Man guiding her hands was immensely erotic, telling her what to do.

When he hissed her name, Goddess grinned, evening taking a turn for the better...

* * *

The second time progressed slightly more than the first, but this time, Melinoe's mind would not cease unnerving her, telling her this would get her, and Hermes into serious trouble.

Logic told her if her Father so much as glared at the God of Trade, many others would come to his defence.

Would they come to hers?

She couldn't think straight, having to stop, doggedly making her way down the bed.

"Speak to me."

Goddess' hair splayed on his stomach, copper irises glowing, biting her lip made him whine, woman grinning, situating herself, mouth where he required it.

He couldn't guide her for long, control loosening its knots, biting hand applicable, woman's knack for learning swiftly, hollowing cheeks and winking shattering God's resolve.

She denied herself, that was fine, for _her._

Hermes disagreed. He wouldn't let her apologise, kissing her after act was done, tasting himself on her tongue.

* * *

The third time occurred after Hermes found Melinoe in the Asphodel Meadows, dainty white flowers around her and the moonlight making her look divine.

God would have said defenceless, _if_ he did not know her, her Father's blood had nothing to do with how he saw her.

She sat, legs outstretched, watching eight souls roam, their feet scuffing grass, bewilderment in their gait.

* * *

"Do not worry," Melinoe looked at Hermes, "the area we are in is warded. They cannot get out."

Hermes smiled.

"And, may I come in?"

Goddess nodded, God stepping through permeable shield, ghost of a chill working its way down his spine.

* * *

"Is it odd that I find myself at peace here, despite watching over the suffering, the lost, the damned?"

Hermes shook head, noting glint of red in woman's eyes. He went to move, praying Hades wasn't inside her head, that this was her speaking.

"It is me, I can tell you are questioning me, questioning this..."

God went to disagree, woman taking off robes, placing them beneath her.

"They cannot hear, see, these souls were murdered, it would seem we have missed a mortal murderer, and the people are looking to us to find him." Goddess closed her eyes, pleas spilling from mouth. "Please, this is our domain, our place of sanctuary. No one can disturb us here. I do not want to be heard, where others lay. I want to forget our roles, just for a time."

Aquamarine eyed God looked at the clasp on his robes.

"Are you quite sure?"

Melinoe nodded, God undoing clasp, letting robe fall. Her taking one of his hands surprised him, placing it between her legs. Her hands held his head, watching him intently. She gave in quickly, confidently freeing sounds of ecstasy, Hermes making absolutely sure she was ready.

Instead of straddling him, she took him in her hands, and lay on her back, God settling between them.

* * *

It _didn't_ hurt, no ache to be found, Melinoe forgoing decency, forgetting herself, moment entirely about them, Hermes. What _could_ have been called obscene when others listened noises came from woman, shifting her hips, urging God deeper.

Lava flow through their veins temperature spiked, spilling over, man's hands, mouth everywhere, saying her name like a prayer, uttered by someone aching to lose themselves among pious sanctity.

They were free, free to roam meadow, find pieces of themselves among desolation, no longer needing to isolate themselves.

Ruins of temples and the soft patter of rain where all that the pair needed, former providing place to dance and rest, latter cleansing them of exertions...

* * *

"Yet another whore to add to your collection, I see..."

Hera gazed upon mortal woman with disdain, despite her not being at fault.

"You think I do not see you fly down there?"

Zeus ignored his wife, he had the nerve to transform into eagle before her, Hera yanking him backwards, sending him flailing.

"Do you even know her name, or is she yet another fawning hole for you to use?"

That stopped God in his tracks. He actually cared for the woman, for Electra, and would not hear Hera slandering her.

* * *

"She is more than you will ever know."

"And," Hera rolled crystal clear blues, "she is crying. I find it amusing that, instead of shoulder, you comfort her with your cock. The Moirai shall be hearing about this."

Zeus shook her off.

"I could not care less, Hera. You see what you wish, say what you wish. If the Moirai wanted me to stop, they would ask."

"Why?" His wife's tone changed in an instant, sadness fluttering in, resting on God's shoulder. "Was I only there to satisfy for you, and that was it? You made me believe you loved me, yet left me after only a year of marriage, when I needed you," she looked at her abdomen, " _we_ needed you. Mortal women make it easier for you, do they?"

Zeus continued to ignore, but felt dread creeping into veins, lead weight filled with guilt. Nothing he could do now would change what he had done in the past, right?

* * *

"I do not care if they whore themselves out on the street, legs spread wide open. That does not give you the right to seek them, instead of me."

"I have made mistakes, Hera," Zeus saying her name gave woman hope, though she knew it to be false, "Electra is not one of them. Her husband is a tyrant, and forces her to do as he wishes."

"And you are not?"

God of Thunder growled.

"No, I am not. I treat her with the respect she deserves."

"Do _I_ ," his wife's eyes became venomous, "not deserve respect?"

"I ran out of patience for you millennia ago."

"You ran out of patience with me?!" The Goddess of Women seethed. "You are the one committing adultery! I awaited your return, your children waited, with tears in our eyes. I had to explain to them that you do care, you were simply 'busy' with duties. You _were_ busy, creating bastards, an army of them! Am I used, dried up, is that it?"

A sudden bolt of lightning made woman jump.

"I gave you what you sought, a family, adoring, simpering Gods, you know would love to seek you, they beg for your affections. I left you because you deceived me, made me believe the other Gods wanted me as their leader. You only wanted me for your own ends, and expected me to do your bidding. I did, for a year, and yes, mortal women make it very easy, and I do not complain. They do not scurry off to the Moirai, pining, begging for a child that has no Father, in order to make me jealous. All it did was bring another child into the world that despises you so."

Zeus stepped back, Hera's crocodile tears failing to sprout anything in man's chest, any sort of reaction dulled by her falseness.

"Now, leave me."

Zeus transformed into eagle, flying down to Earth, Hera fleeing to her temple, many eyes upon her.

* * *

Zeus was a fickle God, and that demanded punishment. He schemed in the light.

Hera schemed away in the darkness, just as fickle, but much less brazen.

Could she fight him if she had to? If she _chose_ to?

She blamed the wrong party, entirely innocent women merely providing what Zeus sought.

If he did not seek _her_ , he would pay.

If Zeus did not seek her, she would take everything away, rip it from his grasp, peeling fingers off, one by one, their snaps reverberating throughout Mount Olympus.

The King must fall, but, was the Queen powerful enough to end him?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the love and support for my Blood of Zeus work, it helped pluck me away from sadness, and the year we have had was just grim, is still grim. All the best to all of you, whether you celebrate Christmas or not, virtual hugs, and please, stay safe. :)
> 
> P.S: I have another, more explicit tale to come, featuring Melinoe/Seraphim called A Spoon Full Of Honey. I would say it was the last Blood Of Zeus story I write, but, somehow, I doubt it. I have no idea when it will be ready.


End file.
